unbalenced
by Akachan-Neko-chan
Summary: neah decides to do the right thing instead of kill allen but it might not seam like that to allen he mets someone like him in a certain way and has the same type of heartaches so will allen become stronger from neahs choice or will he regret it (Fwi Not in any way romantic it has a tiny bit of gore but then this is the last book in series so far)


**Unbalanced **

**5****th**** book in the series(yay!****)**

**(Made for ****thenoahofdeath ****and other viewers)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own dgm or Tokyo ghoul **

**Please leave reviews and if you want another chapter please request it**

**Cross over with Tokyo ghoul and dgm**

**If you don't like gore I do not recommend you read this(only a little gore)**

Allen was on the floor on his knees in front of neah

"I'm sorry neah but you can't change my mind"Allen said

Neah pretended to snap

"Oh really"neah said bending down looking strait into his eyes

Allen fell back looking terrified

"If you want to die why are you afraid"neah said walking closer to allen

Allen punched the ground

"I'm not!"Allen said with his eyes finally to show a glimmer

Neah smiled

"_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do"_neah thought as his smile faded

"You still want to die then"neah asked

"Yeah"Allen said gulping afraid to admit he was scared of death

Neah grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked allen strait in the eyes

Neah let allen go opened a door to the ark then kicked allen trough it

As Allen went flying and landed in the snow(allen was taken to the modern world)(not the 1900s)

Allen's eyes widened as electric shocks pulsed through neahs hands

"_No!"_Allen thought

Neah grabbed his left hand

"Stop!"Allen yelled

"You wanted to die so let me take your innocence first you won't use it when your dead"neah said

Allen screamed in pain from the shock

Suddenly the pain started fading

Allen looked up to see that the black on his left arm started crawling to the cross on his hand then pain shot allen as the innocence came out of his left arm….

Neah finally released allen but at a price

Allen fell to the ground losing balance As his arm twitched with the pain

partly still there…neah walked over to allen and knelt down

"I'm sorry but this is the only way"neah said putting his hand on Allen's chest and started electrocuting him

"No n.e..ah don't"Allen said holding back the pain

"I'm sorry allen I don't want you to die"neah said starting to cry

"You where my first friend the first person other than mana who held that hand out to me"neah said remembering the day when Allen held his hand out making a promise while letting neah up

"The first person that wasn't in my family who showed me kindness!"neah said

Allens eyes widened starting to fill up with tears

"Neah don't please don't"allen said

"I'm repaying your kindness your help,your sacrifice"neah said

(By the way neah is replacing Allens memory's with false ones and destroying his privileges as a Noah and a exorcist)

"I'm releasing you of your curse of your sorrow"neah said

"No"Allen said as the curse on allens face faded away and his hair suddenly turned brown

"When you remember a single thing if you remember the ark shall be yours but.."neah said starting to cry even more

"I wanted you to remember me"neah said

"No neah please you'll die"Allen said allen mumbled

"But that's never going to happen good by my friend good bye allen walker"neah said

"Remember your in between and you'll always be,an exorcist a Noah **my friend**"

starting to smile but then exploding into dust

"Neah"Allen said getting up"please still be alive" falling back down passing out as the ark started crumbling into a million peaces

When Allen came to he was still in the snow

"Where am I"allen said as he got up not felling anything

Allen found money he had in his pocket and bought a apartment(he had a lot of money from his clown work)

Allen sat down on the floor of the apartment and tears started streaming down his face

"Why why am I crying"Allen said

Allen walked outside when he noticed something

"I'm in Tokyo?"Allen said

Allen's eyes widened as he fell to the floor

Allen started breathing heavy

"_Why am I so scared"Allen thought_

Allen ran into the back of an alley way finally starting to relax

Allen's eyes widened while noticing something in the shadows with glowing red eyes that reminded him of death

A person appeared behind him covering his face smothering him

"_My visions getting blurry"Allen thought _ as his breath shallowed

An other person appeared running toward him biting Allen's shoulder

Allen flinched

"Stop it!"Allen said

"_I can't stand it help help someone please"Allen said about to pass out_

_When he heard the person behind him say_

"He's losing consciousness you can eat him later"he said

"Fin..e"the other person said letting allen go

"_please help"Allen thought starting to fall_

"**Neah**"Allen said losing consciousness while one of the people started carrying him

"_Remember your in between and you'll always be"neah said_

"_you're a exorcist,a Noah,my friend"neah said exploding into dust like a blizzard _

Allen slowly opened his eyes

"_It was a dream,no it really happened"Allen thought_

" I'm so hungry"someone said

"Wait we might could get info out of him I got I can tell he's not human

"_you stand in between"neah's voice echoed in Allen's memory's_

Allen's hair turned white while his curse appeared

Allen activated his eye

"Hah hah hah"Allen said bursting out in a evil laugh as his smile faded

"Your right I'm not human"Allen said as the mark of the beast appeared on his forehead and his skin turned grey

allen stood up braking the handcuffs they put on him

Allen ran toward the person closest to him grabbing his shirt staring into eyes

"One eyed maybe no your different just what are you"he said

Allen let go of him jumping back not responding but raising his left hand

Suddenly a explosion of smoke called open the building the two people fell back from the explosion

"Answer me how and what are you"he said as the other one just sat in the corner

Allen appeared out of the shadow as crown clown appered and he turned his left hand into a sword(allen got his innocence back yay!)

"Allen walker the person who stands in between"Allen said "I'm not exactly any thing you see"Allen said

kaneki flinched remembering something

"Oh,I'm ayato an him…"ayato said

"Kaneki"he said starting to get up

Kaneki ran up to Allen and grabbed him

"are you a one eyed"kaneki said

"Why should I tell you"Allen said

Allen caught a opening and took it he jumped over kaneki and stabbed ayato with the sword on exercising

"What did you do to me"ayato said as a cross appeared on his chest

"I'll kill you!"ayato said as a flame came out of his back like it was wings

ayato ran over to allen punching him then kicking him to the wall

Then something shot allen with blood straying out from the cuts

"Needles?"Allen thought pulling one of them out

"Ayato didn't you say to interrogate him before we kill him"kaneki said

Ayato looked back his eyes flaming

"Stay out of this!"ayato yelled

"_my visions getting blurry again"Allen thought_

"Actually kaneki eat him you said you where hungry go ahead I hate him"ayato said

"Ok"kaneki walked over to Allen and grabbed his right hand

Twisting it until it broke.

Allen screamed from the pain as blood gushed out from his arm

Kaneki grabbed a part of it and ripped of some of Allen's flesh

Suddenly pain struck allen as his innocence did a rebound

Kaneki turned around holding out the flesh

"Want some I'm not sharing with everyone you know"kaneki said

"No!"ayato said

"More for me then"kaneki took a bite of Allen's flesh as blood poured out of it

"Have you even..noticed.."Allen said

"I'm still here!"Allen yelled

"_He's still conscious"kaneki thought_

"What are you!"Allen yelled aggressively

"A human,a ghoul I'm both"kaneki said

Tears streamed down Allen's face

"Both?"Allen said shaking and starting to look up

"Your in between to so why don't you saver your life instead of risking your life in conflicts!"Allen yelled

allen smiled leaning back

"But I'm guess I'm not one to talk sense I'm always in fights for that makes up my being and without it I'ld be no one"allen said

"No one,that's exactly what I am a no one"kaneki said

Allen eyes widened as he wiped away his tears

"Is there someone that you wish to protect"Allen asked

"Yeah"kaneki said

"I ran away so I could"kaneki said

"I did the same"Allen said

"Gah!,stop the chit chat you two are killing me"ayato said putting his hands on there heads

"Huh?"Allen said looking up

"Wanna come with us"kaneki asked

"No! Don't invite the kid"ayato said

"Why exactly"kaneki said

"Beacase this!"ayato said punching allen while Allen slid back

"Gah!"Allen said coughing up blood as it splattered to the grown

Allen fell down trying to at least stand on his knees

Allen's hand twisted as the vain's where kaneki had bit him broke and squirted out blood as allen lost his balance and fell to the floor

"See he's weak!"ayato said

"I'm not weak! I'm just holding back!"Allen yelled starting to get back up

"I'll stand my grown **I will balance myself!**"Allen yelled as smoke started gathering healing his wounds

"I've had more experience,had more regrets,more deaths than you can you imagination!I've seen it all over and over again"Allen yelled running toward ayato stabbing him with his claw

"I'm not going back!"Allen yelled slashing ayato with his claw again and again as blood splattered every where

"Can you kill someone without hesitating!"Allen asked in a evil voice

as his left eye glowed though the smoke

"_He's insane he's pure evil"ayato thought_

"I'm not evil but I've killed way to many people to go back now"Allen yelled

As if reading his thoughts still stabbing ayato

"_How?"ayato thought as he started losing consciousness_

"choji,lenalee,Lavi,krory,all of my friend died beacase I left them all there deaths are one my hands!"Allen yelled starting to cry while finally stopped stabbing ayato

"Your still holding back"ayato said laying on the ground about to lose consciousness

"You need to go deeper,into _ the things you want to forget"ayato said falling unconcious _

"_He's right! The things I want to forget"Allen thought_

Allens right eye started to change to look like his left one as allen started to glow

"_Mana,neah,kanda,tyki!"Allen yelled in his mind_

"_It's my flat there dead bug I have to overcome my fears my sins my mistakes"Allen thought_

"_Your in between,don't forget,thank you allen walker you let my keep my promise to alma,allen I've always loved you and now I do consider you as my son"Allen's mind raced remembering what they said_

"I'm sorry"Allen said

Suddunly allen changed,his hair turned pure white instead of a grey,he got a little taller and looked older than a 15 year old he had on the orders outfit and with his left eye activated it had evolved so it was just a transparent red glowing circle and his skin was normal but the mark of the beast was glowing

"I remember the day we met"Allen said

"Even If I want to forget even if it painful"Allen said

"I'm in between and I'm not going to change!"Allen yelled

"I'm going going to learn from my mistakes"Allen yelled

"_Even if this is just a nightmare"Allen thought_

"I'm both noah,exorcist,human,demon I'm allen!"Allen yelled as he drawled his sword and crown clown went around him

"So your ready"ayato said standing up as good as ever running tward allen hitting him in the face but allen dogged it by bending down

Allen grabbed his sword and stabbed ayato then quickly changed to his claw

"_The day we met you where pathetic you needed a friend and look how much we changed"Allen thought scratching ayato as blood splattered _

over the room

"_Mana I met you serving food like a pathetic little kid"allen thought_

Stabbing allens claw though ayato

"_Kanda I hated you and we never got off with a good start but at the end"Allen thought _

punching ayato as he fell to the floor

"Your good kid but not good enough!"ayato said stabbing allen

"But I've already won"Allen said

"_Tyki I loved you but never said it"Allen thought_

Putting his hand in ayatos chest and poking his heart with his claw then getting up and walking away from the room With blood stains everywhere

Allen fell to the ground as soon as he left the building

"I love all of you kanda,mana,neah,tyki"Allen said looking down then when he looked up neah stood in front of him

"Should I have killed you are you glad I sarcifised myself for you"neah said

"No it never a fare deal no matter what I'll be upset"Allen said

"Then come"neah said reaching out

Allen grabbed neahs hand

"I"Allen said closing his eyes

"_I love anyone important to my any one presious!"Allen thought_

"I love you!"allen said as he opened his eyes

Noticing he was laying down and had reached his hand up

Allen got up and looked around the room noticing it was the order

"Was it all a dream"Allen said

then allen here'd a knock on the door

Allen walked toward the door as his eyes widened

Standing in front of his door was all his friends

Lavi,kanda,lenalee,neah,and krory

Lavi had a party hat on and when Allen opened the door he yelled

"Happy birthday allen and marry Christmas!"

Tears streamed down allens face but smiling at the same time

"Are you ok allen"lenalee asked

"Yeah it just you guys are so.."Allen said running up to them and giving them a hug

"Nice"Allen said

"Oh hug time now I'm in"Lavi said doing a group hug with allen and lenalee then they eventually grabbed neah and kanda and got them in the hug

"I hate this"kanda said

"Yu don't be so grumpy it Allen's b-day enjoy it!"Lavi said happily

"Neah I have a question"Allen asked

"How long have I been sleeping"Allen asked

"Don't know a few days you passed out after a few missions"neah said

"Ah!"Allen yelled surprised

"What!"neah yelled

"You have on the orders uniform!"Allen said

"Yeah you didn't notice I joined the order"neah said

"No I did not!"Allen yelled

"Oh!"Lavi said joining the conversation

Allen walked over to where alma had died

Then Allens eyes widend it had the grave that allen had put after kanda died

"No"Allen said

"No no!"Allen yelled as he backed up into a wall this can't"Allen yelled as he noticed the flower started burning

"No!"Allen said jumping up

"Allen your awake I was worried!"Lavi said

"Another dream no a night mare"Allen said as he started breathing heavy

Suddenly in allens mind it was silent until…

The order Suddunly blew up bursting into flames clasping

Lavi flew into the wall and a part of the building collapsed over allens head

"Lavi"Allen said reaching out noticing his left hand was crushed under a rock

"No this can't be happening"Allen yelled trying to escape or destroy the rock But nothing worked and with the choice friends or your own life allen chose the one choice he thought was right allen used his right hand and with inheriting tyki's powers destroyed his own left hand allen rushed toward Lavi and pushing him out of the way before he could get trapped by the rocks but allen didn't avoid it

"Allen!"Lavi yelled

"Don't try to get me out I already lost my left hand there's nothing you can do!"Allen yelled

"Then are you just going to wait till the rocks suffocate you!"Lavi yelled running To the rocks

"No!"Allen yelled allen used crown clown to protect lavi from the falling fire while it hit allen

"Gah!"Allen yelled coughing out a hand full of blood

"Im sorry Lavi"Allen said as he disappeared but his innocence remained

"Allen!"Lavi yelled

"Its my turn mana"Allen said

"I'm unbalenced even if Im in between"Allen said

"Ready"tyki said reaching out his hand

"Yeah"Allen said grabbing tyki's hand

-fin

(Hoped you enjoyed please review I can make another one if you want but you'll have to review"


End file.
